Le Cauchemar
by Piplete
Summary: Abby passe une mauvaise soirée et en ressort très affecté. Un peu de McAbby mais principalement du Gabby en relation père/fille;


Le cauchemar

Chapitre 1

Il est 20h30, on entendait des rires, des verres qui trinquent et de la musique. Nous sommes chez Gibbs et c'est le soir de Thanksgiving. Tout le monde riait à pleine voix, se racontait des anecdotes, en réalité ils attendaient la dernière personne à ne pas être encore là et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de la journée : Abby.

-Gibbs, tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on n'ait pas eu de nouvelles d'Abby depuis hier soir ? Demanda un Ducky inquiet

-Je t'avouerais que je suis inquiet Ducky, ça ne ressemble pas à Abby de ne pas venir au travail et de ne pas être à l'heure pour une soirée.

Pendant que Gibbs et Ducky s'échangeaient leur inquiétudes, Tony était, comme à son habitude, entrain de charrier McGee et Ziva, soit sur la passion de Tim pour les derniers gadgets technologiques soit sur les expressions revisité par Ziva. Même si ces derniers ne le montraient pas, ils s'inquiétaient également pour leur collègue et amie gothique. Tout particulièrement McGee qui devait passer la fin de la soirée avec Abby en partant de chez Gibbs.

Au même moment, non loin de là, une personne se faisait jeter sur le bas côté de la route. Elle était quasiment nue et balafrer de part et d'autre sur le corps. Elle avait du mal à marcher, ses jambes ne supportaient plus le poids de son corps. Elle devait ramper pour pouvoir se déplacer, mais elle devait se rendre chez une personne en particulier et elle savait que cet homme qui lui a fait du mal, en a fait exprès de la déposer ici. Elle devait y aller.

Voyant l'heure qui avançait, Gibbs décida de faire passer tout le monde à table. Peut-être qu'Abby arrivera bientôt. Le repas commença, non sans une pointe d'amertume pour ne pas avoir attendu leur amie.

Alors que le repas était bien avancé et que tout le monde riait, principalement à cause de Tony qui sortait ses innombrables répliques de films plus ou moins connus, l'équipe première du NCIS fut coupée par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

Gibbs se leva

-J'y vais ! Continuez, je n'en ais pas pour longtemps.

-C'est peut-être Abby.

Répliqua McGee en espérant que se soit vraiment elle et que la scientifique avait simplement eut un contretemps qui expliquerait son retard.

La jeune femme blessée arriva enfin à l'endroit qu'elle souhaitait. Elle y était arrivée difficilement, mais c'était fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la force de frapper à la porte et enfin elle pourrait se laisser aller par la suite. Elle pourra laisser la fatigue, l'épuisement et les larmes prendre place.

Alors, cette femme monta les quelques marches du palier et arriva devant la porte. Réunissant ses dernières forces, elle frappe à la porte, en espérant que se soit assez fort pour que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

Une fois fait, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se mettant dans la position du fœtus et attendit. Ce n'est seulement au bout de deux minutes qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-ABBY !!!!!!!!

S'écria un Gibbs effrayé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la jeune femme, par terre, sur son pallier, était Abby.

Quand les autres membres de l'équipe avaient entendu Gibbs crier, ils avaient tous accourus dans le hall d'entrée et furent témoin de la scène qui était devant eux. Une Abby complètement anéanti, à bout de force, recroquevillé sur elle-même, le corps dénudé et blessé.

-DiNozzo !! Viens m'aider !!! Ziva appel le 911

-Oh mon Dieu, Abigaïl !

Dit Ducky en s'agenouillant à côté de Gibbs et pendant que DiNozzo s'approcha également afin d'aider Gibbs à transporter Abby à l'intérieur.

-McGee donnez-moi votre veste !

McGee ne réagit pas tout de suite, celui-ci était sous le choc de voir Abby dans cet état.

-MCGEE !!

Cria Gibbs voyant que son collègue de réagissait pas.

-Euh….oui tout de suite patron

Fit Tim en enlevant sa veste et en la mettant sur le corps meurtri d'Abby.

-Une ambulance arrive dans 5minutes Gibbs.

-Très bien, merci Ziva.

Gibbs posa son regard sur toute son équipe et finit par Abby qui était inconsciente. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de cette dernière, comme pour la faire réagir et lui montrer qu'il était là.

-C'est fini Abby. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Une ambulance arrive.

En disant ceci, Gibbs voulait se rassurer lui-même. Il ne savait pas l'étendu des dégâts tant physique que psychologique. Il savait que qu'Abby pouvait être très forte, comme elle pouvait être très fragile.

Au loin, l'équipe du NCIS pouvait entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance.


End file.
